Prison Break
by Cross77
Summary: "Yes, of course. She said to obtain Grant, Son of Ward." Or the one in which Natasha sends Thor to spring Grant out of prison.


"What the hell is going on?" shouted Coulson as alarms blared throughout The Playground.

The entire room shook, almost as if they were having an earthquake. The ceiling wasn't caving in, which Phil deemed a good sign.

"D.C., whoever these people are, they literally walked in through the front entrance," informed Skye, typing away on her laptop. "They moved to the southern-most corridor, near the labs. I can track them, but I can't pull up a visual. They must have fried the cameras."

These people walked straight in like they owned the place? Well, if that wasn't embarrassing, Coulson didn't know what was. And there was no way in hell they were getting valuable data from the laboratories. "All armed forces, converge on the threat in the southern-most corridor. I'll meet you there."

He grabbed his personal pistol and sprinted out his office door, checking the magazine as he did. He had worked so hard to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. after its fall, after half their members turned out to be double agents for Hydra, and he wasn't about to let some intruders ruin the majority of this new operation. Phil Coulson was a man of action, a man who defended what he believed in, and he believed in what he was doing with the new S.H.I.E.L.D. These people were going to see exactly who they were dealing with. Nearing the correct corridor, he noticed all of his men's weapons were lowered. "What the hell are you people doing? We have intruders! Guns at the ready!" he commanded.

Although, as he glanced around the sea of black Kevlar, he couldn't see any intruders. In fact, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything in the labs was untouched. Nothing had been moved out of place. Even the shaking had stopped. He pushed his way forward in the crowd, eyebrows furrowed in frustration and confusion, and came to a halt when he saw the cause of all of this.

Thor Odinson faced the sea of highly trained agents, an annoyed look on his handsome face. _Stop that_ , he told himself, _now is not the time to be checking out his facial structure._ The man's blond hair ran to his shoulders, his face unshaven. He wore a form-fitting blue t-shirt that hugged his muscles, ripped Levi's, and black Converse. In his hand was none other than Mjolnir. Coulson almost laughed at the Asgardian god of thunder. He looked so out of place, with casual attire and a hammer. The god's eyes narrowed at Phil as he finally pushed through the rest of the crowd.

"Uh, hey Thor," said Coulson as casually as possible.

Thor blinked a few times, as if confirming he was real, but otherwise did not seem surprised.

 _Does that mean the other Avengers know?_ He hoped not. He did not need Tony Stark's constant bickering and snide remarks or Natasha and Clint's punches to the face. Because he had no doubt the two former members of Strike Team Delta would, in fact, pulverize him if they knew he was alive. He would also feel extremely guilty if his childhood hero, Steve Rogers, showed up with a disappointed look on his face. "Thor, I can explain everything. Just, please, don't tell the other Avengers. I know you're probably mad at me, and you have every right to-"

The Asgardian waved a hand in the air as he strode forward. "I am not here for you, Son of Coul. Although, Lady Natasha did ask me to inform you that you are a…what did she say?" His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "Cocksucking asshole, I believe it was."

He choked momentarily, his mouth going dry, before regaining his control. Okay, so that confirmed that at least one other Avenger knew he was alive. And if Natasha was the one who told Thor, that meant she probably told everyone else as well. _Well, this is great. There's going to be visitors crawling up my ass most likely._ And then he remembered what Thor said. He wasn't here for him. "If you're not here for me…then why are you here?"

"Holy shit, it's Thor!" exclaimed Skye.

Coulson turned around to see her making her way past the agents, most of whom were still in a daze. When she reached him, he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving forward. He glanced toward the labs, where May and FitzSimmons were watching from a distance. He felt Skye struggle in his grip and he tightened the hold. "Sorry about the interruption," he apologized. "But why are you here?"

Thor smiled widely, flipping his hammer in the air and catching it. "Lady Natasha sent me these co-ordinates to retrieve someone."

Coulson's eyes widened. Who the hell would Natasha want at this base? Did she want someone from his team? If so, that begged the questions as to who and why. "Did she give you a name?"

"Yes, of course. She said to obtain Grant, Son of Ward," he said brightly.

Phil's heart dropped into the depths of his stomach and he felt Skye tense at the name. Natasha wanted…to free Grant? Why on Earth would she want to do that? She had to know that he was nothing more than a traitorous Nazi bastard. He opened his mouth to speak, but Skye beat him to it.

She briskly walked up to Thor and jammed her finger into his chest, eyes blazing. "Listen here. I don't care that you are an Asgardian. I don't care that you're an Avenger! I don't care that the Black Widow put you up to this! You are not taking _Ward_ ," she spit the name like it was venom, "from his cell. Do you hear me?"

Thor's eyes darkened considerably as he stood straighter, all signs of friendliness gone. Phil cursed inwardly, Skye just made a huge mistake. An angry Asgardian was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Lady Natasha told me to use any means necessary," he all but growled. Coulson had never heard the Asgardian growl. It was a scary sound. "My apologies, mortal."

He grabbed Skye's wrist, pulled her forward, and knocked her out with a punch to the chin. She crumbled to the floor as Thor stepped over her unconscious body. "Step aside!" demanded the god of thunder. "Get out of my way and no one else has to be hurt."

One of the newer recruits, Marcus, had the audacity to fire a taser at the Avenger. It took all of Phil's willpower not to face-palm. Thor stepped forward, as if nothing happened, and grabbed the agent by the throat, lifting him up. "You dare attack me, Thor Son of Odin, with such a puny weapon?" In the blink of an eye, Marcus joined Skye on the floor.

The agents around him readied their guns, but Phil sighed in defeat. If Thor and Natasha wanted Grant, there was no stopping them. He raised a hand to to signal to his agents. "Hold your fire. He's in Vault D, two hallways to the left of here."

Thor nodded tersely, shoving his way through the crowd.

* * *

Grant jolted awake as the door to the vault flew open, colliding with the wall. He blinked several times to adjust to the new-found light in his cell. Footsteps thudded down the staircase and his eyes widened at the sight before him. _What the hell is Thor doing here?_ The man in question was currently tapping at the data-pad, a very irritated look on his face.

"How does this mortal contraption work?" he grumbled.

Several seconds later, before Grant could even open his mouth, the Asgardian threw the data-pad against the wall. It shattered into pieces. He turned toward Grant, a wide smile on his face as if a light-bulb went off in his head.

"Stand back, Son of Ward," commanded Thor.

Grant, still wondering what the hell was going on, backed up. The Avenger raised his hammer and slammed it against the orange grid that imprisoned him. The thing literally disintegrated and his eyes widened. Thor strode in, a look of triumph on his face, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Grant jumped at the contact, but Thor tugged him along, leading him out.

"What's going on?" he asked, a large forearm blocking his mouth. It came out as a mumble.

Frowning, the Avenger shifted his grip. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"What's going on?" he repeated.

Thor's grin returned full force. "Have faith, young-ling. Lady Natasha has sent me to free you from the clutches of Phil, Son of Coul."

He was leaving? _Lady Natasha?_ His eyes widened slightly in shock. _Oh shit, I'm so screwed for that eye candy comment._

As they walked, they passed a large group of agents, including Coulson. They looked at the two with varying expressions of shock, anger, and disbelief. He glanced down at the ground to see a random agent and… _Skye_? Did Thor seriously knock out Skye? _That_ , he admitted to himself, _is kinda cool._

He was brought out of his thoughts as Thor waltzed them straight out of The Playground.

The blond man turned to Grant. "Hold on to me tight, mortal."

Confused, Grant did as instructed. Thor spun his hammer over their heads and suddenly, _holy shit_ , they were flying hundreds of feet above the ground.

* * *

"I said try to do it stealthily," grumbled Natasha, throwing her hands in the air. "Not walk right in there and make conversation."

Thor bowed his head slightly, a shit-eating grin that he could have only picked up from Tony Stark on his face. "My apologies, Lady Natasha."

The redhead assassin grinned, turning to face Grant. "So…Grant, welcome to Avengers Tower. By the way, I'm so getting you back later for that eye candy comment."

* * *

 **AN: Another quick one-shot that I came up with. I was watching _Thor_ yesterday and the entire time I was thinking about Ward for some reason. Randomly at the end of the movie, a light-bulb went off and I thought...what would happen if Natasha sent Thor to break out Grant? This is the result. **


End file.
